Kaede Shiori
Appearance As a civilian Shiori tends to stick to her uniform, but is occasionally seen wearing another outfit, sticking to the color green. She has chest-length viridian hair, usually worn in an ahogetail, using a white silk ribbon. Her eyes are piercingly green, and are often said to actually shock students when she stares them down. Unlike her comrades, she does not change her tie, but puts a mint green sweater over her shirt in the winter. The academy does not seem to mind. Her main casual outfit is a green blouse with a lacey tiered white skirt, and black flats. As a Precure Tea wears a short chartreuse dress with a frilly tiered skirt, and has dark green bows at both sides of her waist. Her hair becomes longer and becomes a much lighter shade of green, a snowy mint. She also gets a white tiara white two teacup handles at each side. Her Dessert Commune is kept on a white and green pouch beside her left ribbon. As Castella-P Castella-P wears a kind of sweet lolita dress and white bows with strawberry print. Her hair's styled into two twintails, and wears pink contacts. Her outfits are frilly and based off of different desserts. (Fans believe that the trim on her signature castella-based dress is chiffon, yet another pun on cake.) Personality Shiori is a very bitter young woman. She can be quiet and disagreeable, but with Eclair and Rin, she's rather sweet and kind. She was very withdrawn when she first transferred to Saccharine Academy, and furthered her disdain for her fans when she was surrounded by them the moment she said her name. She's shown to be especially passionate about her music and her singing, but was discouraged when her fans began to attempt to find out her personal information. They succeeded in that, and it was shown that her trust in her fans was lost, and once she got sick and tired of her high phone bills and her phone going off every few minutes, she broke her phone, and moved to Saccharine. History Shiori was a famous idol known all throughout Japan. Her songs were peppy and exciting, and her debut song, Green Tea, was a huge hit. Her albums sold fabulously, and she received praise from even the harshest critics. She really did have fun writing and singing her songs, but her fans became just a little too interested in her personal life. They tracked her, hid around her house, took videos of her, found out her name, found out her number, everything. She began to receive excessive texts and calls from her personal numbers, which made her suspicious. SHe finally lost her temper one day, and scheduled her final performance, where she sung Swan Song. She announced her hiatus that day, which only caused more people to text and call her questioning her over her hiatus. She broke her phone and moved, and became a Precure in Episode 3. Songs Green Tea (Ryokucha 緑茶) Promise Tea✩Special (Tii✩Supesharu ティー すぺしゃる) other unnamed songs, not released in any albums Swan Song (Shiratori Uta 白鳥 歌) Treasure (Takara 宝) Relationships Meringue Rin: Shiori and Rin trust eachother a lot, due to Rin being the one to defend Shiori from her fans in the classroom. Gateux Eclair: Shiori occasionally teases Eclair for her clumsiness, they're very good friends and presumably live in the same neighbourhood, according to Mukuro. Kaede Mukuro: Shiori cares a lot for her grandmother, and they live together. Etymology Shiori (詩織)- 詩 means song, and 織 means weave. Kaede (楓)- 楓 means maple. Her first name can be interpreted as woven song, and together, her name could be said to mean woven maple song. Trivia *She is the third cure that sings, after Kenzaki Makoto and Kasugano Urara. *She is the first cure to have both of her parents dead. Category:Sugarplum Precure Category:Characters Category:Cures